The Story of the Goshinboku
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: YYH/IY YoukoxKagomexKuronue? Many ask the question, 'Where did the Goshinboku come from' Only one knows the answer so listen as she tells the story and lets the world know, 'It started with a miko and a kitsune...Youko Kurama and Kagome.'
1. Ending

Diclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

_**Summary: **"Where did the Goshinboku come from?" "It all started with a Kitsune and Priestess...Youko Kurama and Kagome Higurashi."_

Youko: So...KYN...what do you think about me and well...you know...Kagome?

KYN: Doing what exactly, Youko?

Youko: Getting together!

KYN: I always pair you two together! Or almost pair you two together...

Youko: But I want this story to be special...

KYN: Have I ever done you wrong, Youko?

Youko: Actually, you've never _done_ me at all.

KYN: PERVERT!

* * *

Kagome's:_ conscience, rational thoughts (angelic) _

Kagome's:_** less rational, selfishness thoughts (devilish) **_

**Shikon No Tama **

_"Memories"_

* * *

Chapter One: 

"Grandma?" a five year-old child asked, gaining the attention of an elderly woman.

"What is it, Chisa?" she asked; following her gaze to the large tree in front them.

"Where did the Goshinboku come from?" she asked, touching the bark of the large tree as though they were old friends.

"Hundreds of years ago, there was demon named Youko Kurama…" the woman started. "He was a silver kitsune with the ability to manipulate plants and make them grow. He was a thief and than there was a priestess…"

* * *

Is this how my life was going to be? Is this how the rest of my life was to be lived, suffering heartbreak after heartbreak; betrayal after betrayal? I don't want this life if that is to be the case! I want to love and be loved for me… not for being Kikyo! 

"_I-I love you Kikyo."_

No. Don't say that. Please don't say that.

"_I'm not Kikyo."_

Please don't say that name to me.

"_My God, Kagome! I'm so sorry! I was lost in memories!"_

Memories that I'm not apart of, Inuyasha.

"_I'm not her!" I screamed; grabbing my discarded clothing and slipping them on; running away._

**Yes little Miko, run away and all your problems will be solved.**

I ran and I didn't stop running, nor did I stop the crystalized tears that blocked my vision. I didn't want to stop running. I ran to the well... my salvation. I didn't stop running when I reached it either. I just jumped right in...unaware of the swirling magic changing around me.

_Please let me walk away without looking back..._

**_Please... let me stay where I am at... _**_**I don't want to hear that horrid name again...**_

_But she is me...just as I am her_

**You want love and you deserve that much. We have cursed you and we will now give you what you desire.**

I sat in the well for hours; crying like I had never cried before. I was so tired...too upset to do anything other than curl up on the dirt at the bottom of the well. I wanted to sleep and let all of my problems disappear. I wanted my heart to be mended. I wanted everything to fade away and leave me to sorrow and pain before I healed. I needed that much...just to fade away...

**Yes...fade and let your problems fall into nothingness. To live forever is a burden and to live forever alone and watching a valuable artifact is something we never wanted to hurt you with. We will give you your love because you are our guardian. Kagome Higurashi, guardian of the Shikon No Tama.**

Had I been more aware...I would have noticed the way the full Shikon No Tama pulsed and that the well glowed green and not the usual bluish pink.

OoO

I was sore when I woke up from my dark dream. It was a dream that I never wanted to relive again. Inuyasha and I were by the Goshinboku and he he kissed me. The kiss became more and more passionate by the second. The top of my miko clothing was long gone and than Inuyasha whispered his love.

_"I love you Kikyo."_

I sighed and than I noticed that I was at the bottom of the well. Tears of bitter realization flowed down my cheeks. It wasn't a dream...Inuyasha did say that he loved Kikyo and not myself. I cried out my pain of leaving Inuyasha...I made up my mind to never go back to the feudal era.

I stood and looked up to see that the sky wasn't the blue I was accustomed to and the well house roof wasn't there. The sky was a lighter shade than the sky of the feudal era and I felt my eyes widen. I rushed to get out of the well but there was nothing to use except very thin vines. Then I felt it before I heard them. Demon's...two...upper S class. I shuddered at the power they released, not even bothering to contain it. They stopped in front of the well and I covered my scent and aura and waited.

"Kuronue...I felt it. I smelt it!" one voice growled. It was soft , silky but now rough with anger.

"Are you sure, you're not going old?" I'm guessing Kuronue asked. "Youko?"

"There was a very strong human around here." I held back my gasp.

"Really?"

"It's mixed with the funny power of magic I smelt."

They smelt the jewel? Felt the power? Oops.

"You're going senile you old fox!" Kuronue laughed.

"Keep calling me old and you will become a woman in less than two seconds." Youko growled.

"You wouldn't!" Kuronue cried; appaled.

"I've killed for less than an insult."

I couldn't help it. I giggled. The demon's stopped bickering and I saw a shadow fall over me. I looked up and smiled impishly.

"Well...hello." the first voice, Youko, greeted.

He jumped down in front of me and I had to hold my gasp of surprise. He landed in crouch and I saw two silver fox ears on his head and long silver hair. His skin was slightly tanned and he wore a white tunic, white pants, a white fighting shoes. He slowly stood and he towered over my 5'3'' by at least a foot. I looked over his sharp aristocratic facial features and than to his golden eyes. They weren't the molten gold of Inuyasha or the frozen sun of Sesshoumaru...they were honey old and warm.

He smirked and I noticed something swiveling behind him...I squealed and latched onto the furry appendage extending from this beautiful males backside. I heard laughter from above but ignored it and stroked the soft silver tail...talking to it as though it was alive. I touched it to my cheek and felr its softness. I heard a deep chuckle and released the tail slowly. I backed up and the male smiled.

"Never has someone openly grabbed my tail without my permission. Afterall...no one grabs the tail of a murderous theif." at those words I pailed but smiled charming never the less.

"I have a small fetish for...ur...fluffy things. I appologize, Youkai-sama. I should have controlled my actions." I bowed deeply and felt myself be lifted bridal style. He brought me out of the well and than dumped me unceremoniously on the ground. I hissed in pain as I sat on a twig and rubbed my abused bottom.

I looked to the kitsune and noticed a bat-demon. He was really a beautiful demon, just like the fox. He was as tall as the kitsune and had long black hair tied in a high ponytail coming from a tattered hat at the top. He wore a small black vest and black pants as well as a violet long skirt of sorts over the pants and black ribbons that wrapped around his arms to shis albows. He had pointed ears and black leathery wings that sprouted from his back as well as amused violet eyes. He smirked and crouched down next to me.

"You don't have an aura, nor do you have a scent. Why is that?" he asked, smirking like the devil I imagined him to be.

"I'm not sure...you should ask the really ripe fruit tree behind you." just as I hoped he would, the bat turned around searching for the fruit. Than I ran away...I heard the fox laugh and the bat curse.

I ran away and hurried...hearing no sound come from the demons, maybe they didn't decide to pursue me.

I spoke to soon because to seconds later, I crashed to the brick wall men called a chest.

Damn.

I looked up into the ammused eyes of the kitsune and sighed.

"You havethe treasure we want, don't you?"

"Do I look like I have treasure?" I snapped.

"You look like you have more than treasure my little vixen. Alot more." than he leaned down and caught my lips in a heated kiss.

Fuckin shit, why is it always me?

I gasped and the kitsune used that time to slip his tounge into my mouth. I moaned as he put his claws onto my sides. I was sexually frustrated at this moment. After all, Inuyasha had stirred may emotions within me before he called me Kikyo. I stiiffened and all the passion within me was drained and I felt cold. The kitsune stopped and pulled away abruptly. No questions as to why I stopped.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to appologize, dear one. My name is Youko Kurama, yours?" he asked.

"Kagome Higurashi." he grabbed my hand and ran a kiss along my knuckles. I blushed and heard a cough from behind me.

"Ah,Kuronue!" Youko greeted, smiling. "Kuronue, this is Kagome, Kagome meet Kuronue."

"I appologize for the fruit trick earlier." I murmured; watching as Kuronue smirked.

"No need. I'll get you back. When we're even than we'll have fun."

I nodded and gulped nervously. Now these two predators walked closeer to me and I swear that I saw my life flash before me.

Damn. Damn. DAMN!

* * *

Youko: I already made a move? SWEET!

KYN: I'm still pissed off at you so I suggest you leave before I castrate you.

Youko: Evil psychotic wench.

KYN: WHAT?!

Youko: I love you.

KYN: You better.

Youko: Please review.


	2. Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summary: **"Where did the Goshinboku come from?" "It all started with a kitsune and a Priestess…Youko Kurama and Kagome Higurashi."

**Rating: **M for later chapters

**Pairing: **Youko/Kagome

* * *

Youko: I was reading the reviews.

KYN: And?

Youko: One of them caught my eye.

KYN: What did it say?

Youko: It asked if Kagome was the old lady in the beginning.

KYN: So?

Youko: Is she?

KYN: Why?

Youko: I don't want to love an old geezer!

KYN: No Youko. The old woman was not Kagome. I couldn't do that to you or her for that matter.

Youko: Good.

* * *

Kagome's: _conscience, rational thoughts (angelic)_

Kagome's: _**less rational, selfish thoughts (devilish)**_

**Shikon No Tama**

"_Memories"_

Regular thoughts

**Stressed thoughts

* * *

**

Beginnings 

Chapter Two:

"I am going to ask you once more, Kagome." Youko purred; pressing me up against a tree. "Do you have treasure that we seek?"

"Why?" I asked softly.

"Youko and I are…collectors of rare and valuable things." Kuronue said from over Youko's shoulder.

"If I tell you what I have and you try and steal it…" I began coldly. "I will kill you both. My treasure can only stay pure when in my hands and it will be tainted within yours."

Both Youko and Kuronue raised an eyebrow before they began to laugh. I blinked several times before they finally stopped. Youko looked at me and grinned devilishly. He shook his head and wiped a tear from his eye.

"You can't possibly kill us, Kagome. We're out of your league." He said simply.

"I- Mr. Youko Kurama – am a miko and I have the power to kill you with a single flick of my finger."

Both Youko and Kuronue stiffened before taking a good look at my clothing. I wore something similar to the garbs of a miko. My hiori was the traditional white but the pants were black. Youko cursed and jumped back; pulling a rose from his hair. It transformed into a deadly whip in seconds. Kuronue just stood there and shook his head.

"Miko or not…she hasn't shown any hostility towards us, Youko." Kuronue sighed.

"It's a miko's goal to kill as many youkai as she can." Youko snapped.

"I have no intention of killing you unless you try and take my treasure." I quickly reassured him. I didn't like the fact that Youko didn't trust me.

"We won't. We give you our words as thieves as long as we have yours as a miko." Kuronue said quietly.

"You have my word as a miko." Slowly Youko walked forward and the whip transformed back into a rose. He handed me the rose and muttered something that sounded like 'peace offering'. I giggled and accepted his gift.

"So what is your treasure?" Youko asked.

"The Shikon No Tama." I answered softly.

"The what?" they both asked at the same time. I felt my eyes widen and I looked at them both.

"It's a jewel that has the power to increase a demon's power ten-fold." I said incredously and then felt blood drain from my face. "Have you ever heard of the demon Naraku?"

"No."

"The miko Kikyo."

"No."

"The miko Midoriko."

"She I have heard of." Youko answered quickly. "She's a powerful miko and is one of the few who have no prejudices against youkai."

"Inuyasha."

"Isn't that Sesshoumaru's new brother?" Kuronue asked.

"Yes. I think so. Inutaisho died protecting him and his human wife." Youko said softly.

"He will be greatly missed." Kuronue said just as soft.

"He treated us like sons." Youko filled in for me but I wasn't listening. I was thinking too hard. I was thrown farther into the past…a past I wanted to escape. Inuyasha was just born and Inutaisho just died. Sesshoumaru is reverting to his ice-prince mode and Midoriko has yet to create the Shikon. I looked behind me for the Goshinboku and found nothing.

Then I did the only thing a girl in my situation would do. I fainted.

Normal POV

"Did she just-"

"Why yes, Youko, I think just did." Kuronue laughed. He looked at the woman on the ground and smiled. She sure was a funny human. One moment she's giving you the evilest glare she could muster and the next she's fainting. "Should we take her home?"

"Now why would we do that?" Youko asked.

"Reason number one: she's absolutely adorable. Reason number two: she's an enigma. Reason number three: I like her spunk. Reason number four: we need something to occupy our time and her enigmaness-"

"Enigmaness is not a word, Kuronue."

"-will keep us occupied. Is that good enough reason to take her home?" Kuronue asked; lifting the small woman into his arms.

"I guess so." Youko shrugged.

"Glad you agree, so come on! I'm hungry." Kuronue whined.

"You could have eaten the fruit off of the tree." Youko said slyly before darting off into the forest.

"Are you implying that I'm a fruit bat?!" Kuronue yelled.

**oOo**

It was times like these Youko Kurama hated listening to that dreaded fruit bat he called a partner. There he was, waiting, for the human to wake up. If there was one thing that Youko Kurama hated more than his partner, it would be waiting. The only exception to waiting would be if he was on a steal but other than that…waiting was truly hated.

So there he sat, waiting, for the woman 'Kagome' to wake up. Not only was she sleeping, no, she was sleeping in **his** bed! He just wanted to dump her in one of the other thief's rooms but no! Kuronue didn't want the princess to wake up to a random stranger and promptly dumped her on his bed. He didn't get it! He woke up to random strangers every morning and he didn't mind!

Bringing the woman was truly a pain in the neck. Everyone had begun to question why they had brought a human woman home and when would they get a turn. Yomi had sat there and watched them as they struggled to get the woman away; at least until Youko had pulled out his whip and reminded them that he was there superior.

He smirked at the fear on his subordinates faces as he walked away. Kuronue had sighed and said that he was being unruly. Kuronue was wrong, of course. The men needed to learn there place. He was stronger in power and wit. True he was 'friends' with quite a few of them but he was still their superior.

Kagome groaned pulling Youko from his thoughts. He sat watching as the girl stretched; the action pulled up her hiori to show off her well toned stomach. She moaned and a spasm of heat shot through the kitsune. She stayed lying down and stared up at the ceiling for awhile. Her brows furrowed and she cocked her head to the side.

"That is not my ceiling and it is definitely not the sky." Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly. She looked around the room until her eyes rested upon Youko. She screamed loudly causing the kitsune to wince. She jumped out of the bed and headed to the door. She opened it and darted of the room. Youko soon came to his senses and cursed softly before running after the miko.

The scream had sent many of the demons within the castle on alert and they were now running towards the area where the sound came from. Most were armed and had their weapons drawn. Kagome ran down several hallways and as luck would have it…she ran right into the other demons that looked at her and her clothing before attacking. Kagome's eyes widened as dodged a sword that was swung at her. She quickly jumped back and barely had time to catch the spear that was thrown at her.

As she caught it she spun it in her hands and threw it back at the source. She smirked as a cry pierced the air. Quickly she gathered her miko energy and pushed the glowing blue energy into her hands. Going into offensive mode she rushed the demons and sent a series of punches into anyone who got to close and left them with burns; not enough to kill but enough to sting and collapse.

She would dodge or block moves every now and then until the twang of a bowstring was heard. Kagome turned around just to hear the swish of the air as it pass through the demons and struck her in the shoulder. She cried out and gripped the arrow before pulling it out. Right before she pushed killing energy in her hands; both Youko and Kuronue appeared at the scene.

"That is enough!" Youko snarled. The men stopped and the energy in Kagome's hands died down.

"She attacked us first, Youko." A demon with long black hair and black eyes hissed. His skin was dark and he had pointed ears. He wore an outfit similar to that of Youko, his was only black.

"That is a lie." Kagome snapped; gripping her shoulder and healing it quickly. She turned to the demon and growled her annoyance and than turned back to Youko. "I ran because I wasn't somewhere I knew. I saw you and thought you were going to kill or rape me…maybe both so I darted. I ran into these demons here and before I knew it I was dodging a sword. I don't kill needlessly."

"Than what about our friends?" the demon asked.

"They are only singed a bit. I'll heal them in a moment. I made sure not to kill anyone." Kagome snarled. "I don't like you very much and although I don't kill needlessly…you I will make an exception for."

"Heal them and than come with me. If I find out you are lying, Yomi, than pray someone finds your corpse." Youko growled.

Kagome nodded and began to touch demon with a glowing silver energy. She touched each demon and let her power flow through them. When she was done she bowed quickly.

"I apologize for attacking you. Please forgive me." She turned and followed both Youko and Kuronue; leaving a stunned group of demons.

"What just happened here, Yomi?" a panther demon asked.

"I'm not sure." Yomi replied.

**oOo**

Kagome's POV

I followed the two demons as they led me to a library. It wasn't a very bright place. The library was more of a calming yet dark place to be. It was cold in the room but the walls were filled with books. There were pillows on the floor and it all seemed so beautiful. Youko motioned for me to sit on one of the plush red pillows and Kuronue and Youko sat in one of the others. I looked at both handsome demons staring at me intently. Kuronue began the conversation.

"You will be safe now that our men know that you are our guest." He said softly.

"She made it perfectly clear that she has the power to kill them." Youko muttered from his seat. I smirked and looked at him.

"I'm sorry but they did start the fight." I replied.

"So Yomi did lie." Kuronue murmured. I jumped to defend the lying, arrogant demon only because I didn't want Youko to kill him.

"It's very possible that he didn't see the demon attack me, he was in the back of the group." I answered quickly. "It did happen fast."

"I suppose you are correct." Youko sighed. "If so than he should not have opened his mouth."

"It's not his fault if he didn't see the beginning of the fight!" I defended. Youko and Kuronue exchanged glances.

"It's not very often that a human openly argues with me."

"It's not very often demons argue with you." Kuronue chuckled. "I like her though; she has plenty of spunk."

"Maybe too much."

"Never!" both Kuronue and I yelled at the same time. Youko stared at us while Kuronue and I began laughing.

"Why is it that I am to be cursed with an insane partner and an insane guest?" Youko asked aloud.

**oOo**

Youko's POV

I knew that Kagome knew that Yomi saw the beginning of the fight. It is very possible that he started it. It made me wonder why she would protect the demon that so openly showed his hate. I looked at the girl who was talking animatedly with Kuronue. He had said something that made her laugh. Her eyes brightened when she laughed. I watched as she tentively asked to touch Kuronue's wings. He had nodded and reached out to stroke the leathery bat like wings.

A purring came from the bat and Kagome smiled softly. Then she yawned. Kuronue looked lost for a moment and looked at me. I sighed and stood. Kagome looked at me and shrugged.

"I'm sorry but I seem to be tired. Is there somewhere I can sleep?" she asked.

"You can sleep in my room for the time being." I offered. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I don't want to put you out of a room." She said quickly. "We can compromise. I was in your room earlier, right?" I nodded and she continued. "How's this? The bed is big enough for the both of us. You can sleep under the covers and I'll sleep on top of the covers with another blanket. This way you still have your room and I have a bed to sleep in."

I thought it over and I saw Kuronue raise an eyebrow in speculation. The human was smarter than most. She seemed to have some problem solving skills as well as fighting. I wonder what other skills she has, I thought with a wicked grin. I wiped the grin away and nodded. She smiled and I motioned for Kuronue to take her to the room.

"You're not coming?" he asked.

"No. I have other business to attend to." I answered.

Kuronue nodded in understanding and I darted off to the dining room. I knew that was where Yomi would be. He was usually eating with a friend or two. I opened the oak double doors and scanned the vast, dimly lit hall. At the center of the very large table was Yomi. He was laughing at something a friend said and I smirked devilishly to myself. Faster than any of them could see, I had Yomi up in the air by the collar of his shirt.

"You lied to me." I snarled.

"W-what?" he gasped out. The demons around us moved back while others stopped to watch.

"You lied! I knew you did the moment you said she started the battle." I hissed.

"I did n-not!"

"I can smell the lie. The only thing that's stopping me from killing you right now is the fact that Kagome stood up to me and tried to defend you! I don't know why but she did. I suggest you thank her tomorrow or I will kill you." I snapped. Yomi's eyes widened in surprise and in fear. I pulled him back down to eye level and growled. "Thank her." And then I threw him into a wall. I turned to the other demons in the hall and snarled out an order. "Fix the wall and take him to a healer."

"Yes, sir." They said and rushed to do as they were told.

I hated liars. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls of beef stew and several slices of bread. A brought a jug of wine and two glasses. If there was something I loved more than woman and thieving…it would have to be wine. Tail swishing behind me, I hurried to my room. Inside I heard Kuronue and Kagome talking again.

"Is Youko usually cold?" Kagome asked.

"Youko is a very laid back person. He likes to have fun but he is the leader of a ruthless bunch of thieves and to them he has to be ruthless." Kuronue answered.

"Will he be like that with me? I don't think I could take that. It would hurt me if he was cold to me." She whispered. I felt my eyes widen in shock. Ask her why, Kuronue!

"Why? Why would it hurt you, little one?" he asked. I could see him cupping her cheek and taste her tears in the air.

"He has shown me nothing but kindness since we met. Both you and him have been kind to me." She sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" I could tell he embraced her by the way Kagome's voice was muffled.

"I may never see my family or my friends or my son at all." She cried. This time I froze.

"Son? You have a son?" Kuronue asked incredously.

"I adopted an orphaned red kitsune. His blood runs through my veins and mine does his." She explained softly.

I instantly became relieved and caught myself. Why did I care if she was mated? She was only a human after all. She did adopt a kitsune though. Humans did not just go around adopting demons, never mind mikos. I shook my head and walked inside the room. Just as I had thought, Kuronue was embracing the miko. Kagome pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes and plastered a smile on her face.

"Hello, Youko." She said brightly. I nodded in her direction and Kuronue stood up.

"Now that you are here, Youko, I am going to bed. Goodnight, Kagome. Goodnight, Youko."

"Goodnight, Kuronue." We answered simultaneously. I looked at Kagome and she made room on the bed.

"I brought you dinner before you go to bed." I said; handing her the bowl of food and a slice of bread. I poured her a glass of wine and she took it. She tasted the food and released a small moan which made me snap my attention to her.

"This tastes wonderful." She said in pure bliss.

"We have one other woman in the ranks and she is bear demon. Her name is Mika and she is our cook." I briefly explained.

"I have to meet this Mika and thank her for the delicious food."

"You can meet her tomorrow at breakfast." Kagome smiled at that and downed her wine. I raised an eyebrow as she looked at the now empty glass. "It's not strong enough."

"Excuse me?" I asked; unsure whether I heard her correctly.

"The wine, Youko, is not strong enough." She explained.

"Wine isn't meant to be strong."

"I'm used to drinking sake. My friend Miroku and I would try and out drink each other since our hanyou and demon-slayer companions were too high-strung to drink with him, I usually drank. Sake is always better when someone else is pouring the glass. I eventually built up a high tolerance for alcohol." She smiled and I almost choked on my food.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seven-teen."

The woman is a baby. A child compared to me and that was somewhat unsettling. Sure most women were no longer pure by her age. This woman was still innocent at her age. She must surely be the laughing stock of her village. An old maid at her age. I was used to women already being touched and tainted; not pure.

"How old is your kitsune?" I asked. She raised an accusing eyebrow at smiled charmingly.

"You were listening Mr. Youko Kurama and that is not very polite." She scolded; I scoffed and turned my head away.

"It is my room."

"Touché." She muttered. "Shippo is seven years old. He loves to draw and likes to eat sweets. His parents were killed by two demons and a friend and I saved him. I've been with him for two years now and I formally adopted not three months ago. He is my baby but I think he should be with other kitsunes. There are things they can teach him that I can't…but he doesn't want to go. I can't and simply won't force him away. I'm all that he has left."

I looked at her and saw a deep sadness that was buried deep inside those blue depths. I saw her pain of might not being able to see her child. I saw the longing of wanting something. I saw the ache of betrayal, and than I saw myself in her eyes. I saw my own pain and loneliness. I saw my own longing for someone to understand the complex mind of one Youko Kurama.

"What will you do?" I asked softly; almost inaudibly.

"I will find a way to get back to my son if not anyone else. He comes before everything." She whispered. Kagome placed her empty bowl and glass on the nightstand and grabbed a blanket at the foot of the bed. She lied down on the blankets and smiled sadly. She whispered, "Goodnight, Youko Kurama," before going to sleep.

"Goodnight, Kagome." I whispered back and pulled back the covers to sleep.

**oOo**

Feudal Japan Inuyasha's POV

I let the frustration pour from me completely and let it be conducted through my fists so that it could be vented upon the trees that were around me. I had went to Kagome's time to apologize to her for crying out Kikyo but her scent had been weeks old. She didn't return to her time but she hadn't stayed in the feudal era either.

I didn't tell her mother that I didn't know where Kagome was when she asked. I told her I was there to restock on ramen since Kagome was tired and was still in the feudal era. She had bought that and I returned with plenty of ramen. Kagome wouldn't just disappear. I hadn't meant to call her Kikyo.

"I never meant to call out her name, Kagome." I whispered.

My knuckles were bruised and bloodied but they quickly healed over in a matter of seconds. I snarled and cursed myself. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so stuck in the past. Kikyo still wandered the earth but I didn't love her, right? I love Kagome. She was my light in the darkest times. She was my heart, body, and soul; why did I call her Kikyo?

"MOTHER!" I heard Shippo yelling in the forest. My heart clenched when I smelt his tears in the air. "MOTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I shot off in the direction of the screaming kit and felt my heart stop. Shippo was hysterical and his voice was raw. His eyes were puffy and he was shaking in fear. He thought Kagome had abandoned him. He saw me and ran over into my arms. I let him hug me and cry to his hearts content.

"I can't find mother." He whispered. His hoarse voice brought tears to my own eyes.

"Shippo." I said softly. "I think Kagome jumped down the well and ended up somewhere else. She isn't in her time." I explained.

"Why did she go back so early?! She wasn't supposed to go home for another two weeks!" Shippo cried. At my guilty silence, Shippo jumped out of my arms. "You made my momma hurt! She went down the well because you made her sad! What did you do?!"

"Shippo I-" I was cut off by Shippo who wiped away his angry tears and looked at me sadly.

"All she ever did was love you." He whispered. "I'm going to find my momma, goodbye Inuyasha."

With that, Shippo ran off; leaving me alone to my thoughts and my misery.

Shippo's POV

I ran back to the hut that the villagers had made momma so that we could stay there when we got back instead of crowding into Kaede's hut. I hurried inside and began to drag momma's bag outside. Kirara lifted her and leapt from Sango's arms. She helped me pull the bag outside so that we wouldn't disturb the two sleeping inside. Outside, Kirara looked at me questioningly.

"Inuyasha hurt momma and she jumped down the well but she didn't go back home. I'm going to go and find her. It won't kill me if fall down the well and land at the bottom. I am a demon after all. You can come with me."

Kirara looked back at the hut but nodded her head and transformed. She picked Kagome's bag in her teeth and I jumped on her back. She ran towards the well and when we reached there she stood on the well's edge. I looked at her and she stared down the darkness.

"This is it. We either make it through or we are stuck here. Thank you for coming with me, Kirara." I looked up at the sky and prayed for the first time in my life. "God, please just have pity on us and let us go through the well. I lost two parents already; please don't let me loose another one."

I nodded to Kirara and she leapt into the well. Black surrounded us and I felt my heart sink. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Please," and then a green light bathed us in its glow. I smiled as tears pricked my eyes. We touched the ground soundlessly and I buried my face in Kirara's fur.

"Thank you."

TBC…

* * *

KYN: I like Kagome/Youko fics!! Youko is my love!!!

Youko: Techniquely Kagome is.

KYN: If you want to get Techniqule...my name is Kagome Yuki Niwa! Therefore you are mine!!

Youko: God save me!!


	3. Meet my Son

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summary: **"Where did the Goshinboku come from?" "It all started with a kitsune and a Priestess…Youko Kurama and Kagome Higurashi."

**Rating: **M for later chapters

**Pairing: **Youko/Kagome

* * *

Kagome's: _conscience, rational thoughts (angelic)_

Kagome's: _**less rational, selfish thoughts (devilish)**_

**Shikon No Tama**

"_Memories"_

Regular thoughts

**Stressed thoughts**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

_"This is it. We either make it through or we are stuck here. Thank you for coming with me, Kirara." I looked up at the sky and prayed for the first time in my life. "God, please just have pity on us and let us go through the well. I lost two parents already; please don't let me loose another one."_

_I nodded to Kirara and she lept into the well. Black surrounded us and I felt my heart sink. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Please," and then a green light bathed us in its glow. I smiled as tears pricked my eyes. We touched the ground soundlessly and I buried my face in Kirara's fur._

_"Thank you."_

_

* * *

_

**Meet My Son**

Chapter Three:

Kirara mewed at my side when all I could do is sit and cry happily. I understood what she was trying to tell me. 'We have to go' and so I looked at her and nodded my head. She had enough room to transform so she did. I jumped onto her back and she gathered Momma's backpack in her mouth. Kirara soundlessly jumped out of the well and I shivered when I smelt the amount of demons in the air.

There were far more here then there was back home and that was a little disturbing. I could feel Kirara tensing as she too smelt the air. Although it was fresher, the scent of death was lingering. Slowly...she put her nose to the ground. She tossed the bag behind me and I held it still as she bounded in one direction.

Every now and then she would scent the air and move in a different direction but other than that, the ride was so far, very smooth. Kirara mewed when we came upon a small cave. Slowly she walked in, and I smelt that this small cave was often used by demons but I also smelt Momma's scent and knew she was here...where ever here was.

Once we entered the cave...we found nothing. Nothing at all. Kirara walked to the back of the cave and pawed at the rock there. She growled and gently turned to grab me with her teeth. She set me on the ground and placed the bag near me. She jumped back several paces before running into the back of the cave. She continued to crash into the back until finally...something cracked. It was a very loud noise and I found myself yelping.

Kirara moved back, her fur standing on end as a loud growl was ripped forth. The demons came then and Kirara lept to protect me. They poured from the crack in the back of the cave that I now realized was a sort of barrier. Kirara wasted no time in beginning to tear out the demon's throats. Somehow they managed to get a rope on each leg and several around her neck. Kirara snarled at them and a demon lifted a spear to shove it through her skull. I cried out a jumped in front of her.

"What the-" a demon began.

"MOTHER!!!!" was all I could scream when I felt a hand grab me by the scruff of my neck. It was the best move I ever made in my life.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I was sleeping but I was unsettled as I was sleeping. I didn't feel right. I felt like something was wrong but I didn't know what. I didn'r know what was causing me such distress. I shifted slightly on the bed that Youko and I were sharing. What was wrong? Was i forgetting something or was there something missing? Did something-

"MOTHER!!!!"

I sat up in the bed and felt Youko sit up as well. I knew that voice.

Shippo was calling me.

Shippo needed me.

I was moving out of the room before Youko could even blink. I was running through the hall like caves that were lit using a plant that glowed a nice bright whitish color. I let my aura loose and quickly traced Shippo by using his aura. I found him. I ran until I saw at least twenty demons surrounding a wounded and bound Kirara. Another demon had Shippo by the scruff of his neck and was shaking him around.

Shippo had tears leaking from his turquoise eyes.

My son was crying.

I was seeing red. I let my aura loose a little more and the demons felt it. They slowly turned their heads to me and flinched when they saw the killing intent on my face. The demon holding my son looked at me. I walked forward as the demons cleared the way. I vaguely felt Youko and Kuronue come up behind me.

"Let my son go now." I hissed.

"Momma." Shippo whispered.

"Your son?" the demon scoffed.

"He's a full demon, miko. You're all human." he smirked, shaking Shippo a little more. Shippo cried out and I snarled pretty well for a _human_.

"You have just sealed your fate." I snapped, pushing silver killing energy into my hands. The energy was no longer blue. Blue symbolized warning, silver symbolized death. I moved my hand and quickly pushed it into the demons chest, the energy purifying a hole into his body. I pulled my hand out as he began to purified a little bit second by second. He collapsed the ground, dropping Shippo in the process. I let the energy in my hands fade and I crouched down to the wretched demon's level. "These next few minutes will be the most horrifying and painful ten minutes of your life. That is how long it takes for the purifying energy to seep through your body. Your vital organs will skimmed, being saved for last just so you can feel the pain. They will be the last to disappear. Once your body is ash, the organs will be purified all at once. Your soul will be purified completely and you will cease to exist. This is your payment for crossing the miko of the Shikon No Tama."

I pulled Shippo into my arms and looked at the demons that had bound Kirara and they released her immediately. She snarled at them before leaping toward me, nuzzling me with her muzzle. She transformed into her smaller size just as Shippo began to cry, uncaring to those demons around him who may have thought him weak. The cried from the demon being purified were loud and clear. Some watched with warped fascination, others looked away.

"Inuyasha had said he didn't know where went! He said he checked your home but your scent was weeks old! He told your mother that he needed so he didn't worry her!" he cried. "I knew he did something to you! I knew it! So Kirara and came with your bag and I asked the well. I begged it to let me pass! It did and we followed your scent and these demons were being mean to us! Then you saved us! Momma, please don't leave without me again! Please!" he cried.

"I won't, Shippo. I promise." I whispered, pulling him into my arms as much as I could. I stood and brought Kirara with me. "Thank you, Kirara." I whispered to the neko. I went to my bag and shouldered it. I looked at Youko and bowed deeply. "They threatened someone dear to me. The demon being purified as we speak did not let my son go when I told him to. He mocked me. I apologize for killing your subordinate and for the death of the other subordinates my friend caused." I said gesturing to the eight bodies around the the small cave.

"You are forgiven. Please return to the room you are occupying." he said coldly. I understood though. I couldn't be treated differently because I didn't like it. When we were around others then I would have to suck it up and hold my ground. I nodded and stood straight.

I left the cave with my back straight and my head held high. Shippo and Kirara buried deeper into my stomach avoiding the stares that I received. I walked down the cave like hallways and ignored the throbbing in the back of my head. The throbbing was my damn conscience. I ignored it and continued to the room.

A loud cry of pure agony split the air and I stopped and flinched.

The demon was dead...and at the price of my last bit of innocence.

* * *

**Youko's POV:**

Absolutely ruthless.

The demon that she had killed was in a way a death that rivaled my Vetch Seed(1). It was terrifying the amount of power that the woman held in her body. She was vicious and I began to wonder if it was safe to have her here with all of my thieving companions. It wouldn't surprise me if she killed all my men off.

_"I don't kill needlessly."_ her voice sounded in my head. She didn't kill the demon because she could...she was protecting her child. Maybe she could stay for awhile. Like Kuronue said...she proved to be a puzzle.

"Youko!" cried a demon in front of me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Is it safe to have that woman around?" he asked.

"I guess so. She killed the idiot behind you because he wouldn't let go of her son." I replied airily.

"You know as well as I," Yomi began, stepping forth. "that the kitsune child was not her son."

"Her son is adopted." I told him coldly through narrowed eyes.

"Don't feed me that shit, Youko." Yomi snarled. "A priestess adopting a youkai child? It's absolutely preposterous." I growled and moved faster than he or anyone else could see. In the second it took to blink, he was up against the wall, my hand around his throat, my mouth near his ear in a snarl.

"Listen to me you little fuck." I hissed. "You are on _very _thin ice. You have lied to me, questioned me, and are now talking down to me as though I am a child. If you have a problem with that woman, her child, or that cat then leave. Should you leave, though, I will hunt your pathetic ass down to the ends of the earth. You know too much. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, Youko." he gasped out and so I dropped him to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Does anyone else have something to tell me?" I growled to the rest of the thieves. No one said a word. "Three of you go and find ten good men to replace the nine that have died. I don't care who goes but they better be gone within the hour. Come on, Kuronue,"

Kuronue and I left the area and went to the dining hall. My fur was bristling and I was on edge. I growled as we entered the hall. I went and grabbed several jugs of wine and took a seat at my low, oak table with several large black and white pillows of silk. Each table was like my own with different colored pillows though.

I uncorked the jug and took a swig.

"Someone is very high strung." Kuronue teased. I simply barred my fans at him and took another swig of the sweet wine.

"I'm going to kill Yomi one day." I grumbled.

"Yes, Youko, I know." he chuckled. "So what are we going to do bout our little spit fire?" he asked and my eyes narrowed. I did _not_ like the tone he used, and I did _not_ like the use of the word, _'our'._

"She is staying if that's what you wanted to know." I told him coldly. He rose a brow at me in return and chuckled.

"She is a good puzzle, isn't she, old friend?" he asked, smugness coating his every word. I merely looked away and that brought him to an all out laugh. I glared at him but he continued like there was nothing wrong.

I would kill, Kuronue, one day too.

One day.

Damn fruit bat.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

"Where are we?" Shippo asked softly with yawn as I covered us with a blanket that was left at the foot of the bed.

"We are just a little bit farther into the past then we should be." I said with a light laugh. Kirara mewed as she sat and curled up right above my head.

"How far?" Shippo asked.

"Not much, just a couple of hundred." I said with nonchalance.

"Are we ever going back?" he asked softly.

"Eventually but not right now." I told him as I ran my hand through the hair on his tail. He sighed in content and soon began to drift off to sleep. I smiled softly at him and shook my head sadly.

I can't believe he actually came to get me. It was reckless but most likely the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I kissed the crown of his head and buried my nose in his hair. I heard Youko walk in and I lifted my head to look at him. He saw me and smiled slightly. He quickly shed his shirt and I looked away, a blush on my cheeks. He chuckled before lying down underneath the blankets.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Youko." I whispered. I closed my eyes and slowly began to drift off to the land of dreams, a land where Inuyasha did not betray me.

I slept but I knew the dreams wouldn't be pleasant. They never were anymore.

* * *

**Dream scape:**

_It was dark. It was dark and very cold. I couldn't see anything but the inky blackness in front of me. I was scared and I was alone. I was always alone now and days. I couldn't see them...but I could hear them. They lurked in the shadows...the shadows of my soul. I could feel them move around me. I tried to summon my miko energy but it wouldn't come out._

_I had no power here._

_I felt it move closer to me. _

_I could feel its rank breath of blood on my neck. _

_I could feel it move its arm back to strike me and I ran._

_I ran in the darkness though I had no clue where I was going. I couldn't see anything but I could feel. Vaguely I wondered if this is how it felt to be blind. Seeing nothing, yet seeing everything. It made no sense and yet it did. _

_I felt the monster mover closer and heard it howl to the blackness. Answering calls mirrored his own. I whimpered in fright as I felt more things move within the darkness. I didn't want this. Something swiped at me and connected with my back. I fell to the ground and cried out gently._

_I couldn't feel the blood as it poured from my wounds but I knew it was there. I knew. _

_"God...please save me." I whispered softly into the inky dark. As though my prayers were answered, my power burst from me, lighting up the dark. Screams and cries were torn from the things in the dark and when the light faded it was bright. Everything was white. I looked to my tormentors and cried out._

_On the floor where everything lied, were the burnt bodies of my friends. Some were dust, leaving only their clothes, while others were blistered and burnt. I screamed, a terrifying sound tearing from my throat. _

_"Why?" someone asked me. I looked up and into the ghostly form of Inuyasha. "Why have you betrayed us?" he whispered, a bloody clawed hand, gripped my cheek. Under the claws were pieces of my shredded shirt. I screamed and scrambled back. "Kagome? What are you doing?" he asked, walking toward me._

_The bodies faded and shimmered but Inuyasha stayed where he was, his body becoming solid._

_"Come back here, Kikyo." he whispered, looking directly at me. "Come back here."_

_"I am not her." I whispered, my voice hoarse. _

_"What did you say, Kikyo?" he asked, his head cocked to the side in confusion._

_"I am not her!" I screamed, my eyes closing. I repeated that phrase over and over like a mantra. If I said it enough times, it would be true. "I am not her." I whispered, tears falling freely from my eyes._

_I'm not.

* * *

_KYN: Here is chapter three! Before I go on, I need reviews for 'Help of the Heart' Sasu/Kag and 'The Guardian' Chrono/Kag. Help me out people!

Youko: That is shameless advertising.

KYN: Yep!

Youko: Wretched woman.

KYN: And I'm all yours. Doesn't it make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?

Youko: No.

KYN: Also...does anyone know what a Beta is and how come I don't have one?

Youko: (sigh) Please review.


	4. Training Camp

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summary:** "Where did the Goshinboku come from?" "It all started with a kitsune and a Priestess…Youko Kurama and Kagome Higurashi."

**Rating:** M for later chapters

**Pairing**: Youko/Kagome

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Come back here, Kikyo." he whispered, looking directly at me. "Come back here."_

_"I am not her." I whispered, my voice hoarse. _

_"What did you say, Kikyo?" he asked, his head cocked to the side in confusion._

_"I am not her!" I screamed, my eyes closing. I repeated that phrase over and over like a mantra. If I said it enough times, it would be true. "I am not her." I whispered, tears falling freely from my eyes._

_I'm not.**

* * *

**_

**Training Camp**

Chapter Four:

I awoke with something cuddled into my arms. It wasn't your normal something either. I was used to sleeping with random people but this was too small to be a person. What was I doing last night? I opened my eyes and looked down into my arms. My eyes widened and I nearly fell from my bed. I did _not_ molest children. Why was a child in my bed?! In my arms no less! The tiny fox demon yawned and opened his sleepy turquoise eyes.

"You are not my mother." he told me pointedly. "In fact, I don't know _who_ you are." he said through narrowed eyes.

What did I _do_ last night?!

"Why are you in my bed?" I asked the fox kit coldly. He didn't even flinch. He just sat there, arms crossed, glaring right back at me. I raised a brow in question at the kit and he narrowed his eyes further.

"Mother brought me to this bed last night and she's not here right now. If you've come to molest her in sleep or something, you nasty pervert, you've got another coming. Momma will purify your ass-"

"Shippo!" Kagome scolded as she walked into the room. "You do not curse!" she told him. The little kit apologized and glared at me. I looked at Kagome and remembered that this was her son and I didn't do anything wrong last night. I sighed in relief and looked at Kagome. She had changed from her previous outfit to a gray silk kimono that had small light purple butterflies on it, with a lavender obi. In her hands were several cups and plates of food. "I brought you two breakfast."

"Thank you." I told her, walking to help her take the tray. She nodded, her smile beaming. I went back to the bed and gave the kit his plate. He grunted a 'thank you' and I placed the tray on the night stand at my bedside. I handed Kagome her plate and then sat beside the kit. I am Youko Kurama." I told the kit. The slight widening of his eyes said that he knew me.

"I am Shippo." the kit told me, his eyes wary

"I met Mika." Kagome said happily. "Since I don't know how long I'll be staying here until I find a place to stay-" I interrupted her and she looked a me.

"You may stay here for as long as you like. I'm pretty sure that there is a room near Kuronue's that you can have. I shall talk to him about it but you are welcome here." I told with a wave of my hand in nonchalance. She smiled happily and bowed her head. Her smile was quickly wiped from her face.

"I don't want to stay here as a burden. Is there something that I can do in order to help?" she asked. I contained my shock. So she isn't lazy or greedy like most humans. My eyes glinted and I smiled predatorily at her.

"How good are you at stealing?" I purred.

"What?" she asked, causing Shippo to choke on his juice and then laugh.

* * *

**Later that day:**

"Welcome to Kuronue's Thief Training!" Kuronue yelled as he stood in front of ten males and just one female. They were in a large room that seemed to be used for training. Most demons were on the sides of the room, taking bets on who would last the first day. "You ten-er...eleven, have been chosen to become part of this thieving group and serve under the Legendary Bandit Youko Kurama, and his sexy partner, myself, Kuronue!" that earned him a giggle from Kagome. Kuronue narrowed his eyes at her and stood in front of her. She was seventh in line and wore black loose pants, and a light blue tight sleeveless shirt. "Do you find something funny, Kagome?" he asked her dangerously.

"No, sir!" she told him, standing straight.

"Obviously you do, otherwise that giggle would not have escaped your mouth." he told her. "You don't find me attractive?" he asked coldly. Kagome frowned and then looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I think, sir-" she began quietly, but she was in a room full of demons that could easily hear her. "-whether you are attractive or not is irrelevant to this training." When she finished there were roars of laughter at that and even Youko, who sat with Kirara and Shippo on the side, had to crack a smile.

"For trying to embarrass me, you will be my partner for this exercise." Kagome opened her mouth to retort but caught herself and nodded. "Each of you was given a small necklace that was placed somewhere on your person. Get into pairs and you will attempt to take the necklace from your partner." Kuronue looked at Kagome and smirked. "Would you like to go first?" he asked. "Or me? This would you can learn something." Kagome's eyes glinted and she smirked.

"I'll go and maybe _you'll_ learn something." she said as she stalked toward him. Most of the youkai wanted to see the human embarrass herself so their attention was on her.

"A frontal assault?" Kuronue asked. "This exercise Kagome is-" he was cut off when Kagome touched a wing innocently. Her eyes were wide and innocent. "What are you-" he was cut off again when she came closer so that they were pressed against each other. She purred and bit his neck in welcoming. She grabbed a lock of black hair and pulled him by it so that their lips were mere centimeters away from each other.

She kissed him roughly and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kuronue's hands went her waist and Kagome suckled his tongue. She ground against him, tearing a broken moan from the bat demon. Her hands roamed his chest and he pulled her closer. Kagome's hands stopped moving and then her hand glowed blue. There was a slight shock sent through Kuronue and he jerked back with a yelp.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, his teeth barred in a snarl. Kagome smirked and held out a small gold locket. There was another round of laughter as she tossed the necklace to him.

"Rule number one: When you are dealing with a female, remember they aren't as innocent as they seem, especially this female." she said with a smile. She turned and walked back to her previous position, her hips swaggering as she walked.

"Conniving little wench." he muttered as she walked away. He chuckled and looked at Youko. "I like her!" there were smirks on thieving partners faces as they looked at the small human woman.

"Your turn, Kuronue." she called huskily. There was a feral smirk on his lips and his eyes glinted as walked toward her. "I can almost promise that you won't get the necklace." she purred, nothing like the miko she was supposed to be.

"And why is that, kitten?" Kuronue asked as she stepped back with a small smile at the nickname.

"Do you know where I hid the necklace?" she asked as sent blue energy into her hands. Kuronue shook his head and his smirk widened into a large grin.

"That doesn't matter when I plan to roam my hands all over your beautiful body." he chuckled.

"Flattery..." Kagome began, her tone flat. "...will get you absolutely no where."

Kuronue merely smirked and looked at Kagome. He disappeared and there were hands on her waist, holding her from behind. There was a gasp when he sunk his fangs into the flesh of her neck, not in the spot where one would mark a mate, but from where a vampire would feed. There was a small sound made in the back of Kagome's throat as she felt blood drip down her neck. She barely registered his hands roaming her torso, too lost in the euphoric feeling of the aphrodisiac coating his fangs. He pulled away and soothed the wound with his tongue, healing it. Then he gone, back in his original spot across the room. Kagome shook her head and gained her senses back just in time to hear him chuckle.

"I am _not_ a fruit bat."

"I know that now." she muttered.

"You are training her, Kuronue, not engaging her in your twisted version of foreplay." Youko snarled from his seat against the wall. Kuronue licked the blood from his lips as his eyes flashed red. He glared at Youko and sent him a small snarl but caught himself and smirked.

"Jealous, kitsune?" he asked, his eyes glinting. There was a growl from Youko and Shippo backed a few paces. "I'm teaching her, Youko. Maybe she could try her new moves on you."

"Enough, Kuronue." Youko snapped, plants in the vicinity growing twice their size. Kagome meanwhile stared at the two demons in shock and fury.

"I do not like what you just implied, Kuronue." she said coldly. The bat demon looked at her and his eyes softened. He nodded and walked to her until they were nothing but a few paces away. He took her hands in his and kissed the palms softly.

"I am sorry, Kagome. Please accept my apology." he rubbed their noses together, a way of apology among demons and she nodded her head slightly. Shippo would often apologize like this, rubbing their noses together. "Let's continue then."

"Okay." Kagome smiled. Demons that were watching began to whisper among themselves and Youko narrowed his eyes.

"Next, we will move to sparring with each other! It is important that you are able to defend yourself against an enemy demon should he or she know what you are trying to accomplish!" Kuronue yelled to his eleven trainees. "Just simply sparring will do! Aim for the jugular or the heart!" he looked at Kagome and sent her smirk. "Ready?"

"Yep." she replied. She brought her hands into a position and righted her stance. Her hands were held slightly in front of her in fists, just above her waist, light blue cackling energy like lightening was sent to her hands. Her eyes glowed with anticipation for the fight. Kuronue opted not to use a weapon and settled for his fists.

Kagome leaned on the balls of her heals and then shot forward, using speed the bat did not believe her to have. Her small body allowed her speed to be faster than a normal humans. Kuronue jumped back, just as she swiped for his face. The cackling energy skimmed his cheek with a bolt of energy and his eyes widened. He smirked and landed in a crouch. He shot forward and drew his fist back and then punched her, he caught her in the cheek and sent her into the air. Kagome landed in a heap on the floor.

She looked at Kuronue, her eyes glowing a slight blue. The bruise forming on her cheek was slowly disappearing in a small burst of green energy. She stood and then caught his foot as he sent a kick to her midsection. There was a punch to her side that she couldn't dodge. It connected and she heard a bone break with a sickening crack. Kagome sent a bolt of blue energy in him and he hissed when it hit his lungs and restricted them slightly.

He jumped back when Kagome let go of him and cried out when she tried to move. There was a cough from Kuronue as he spat out blood. Little bolts of miko energy was traveling through his system. He looked Kagome and he clenched his sides as another shock went through him. The small bolts could be seen traveling as they cackled like lightning. Meanwhile, Kagome was clutching her side. There was movement from Kuronue as he stood and came to attack Kagome. She rolled out of the way as a kick dented itself in the earth. Kagome was not fast enough to dodge the kick that cracked her sternum. She cried out as it cracked. Blood spurt from her mouth and she lay limp.

"I give." she coughed out. Kuronue nodded and went down on his knees. His body went into spasms as more blood splurged from his mouth. He clutched his heart and whimpered. Kagome's body was healing the bones with green energy and she looked at Kuronue.

"What the hell is happening to me? My insides are clenching every time a bolt goes through my body." Kuronue groaned.

"I sent energy into your system, it targets the internal organs and squeezes the hell out of them. The energy should disappear in a few seconds. The visible energy traveling across your skin is like lightning and it shows that it's in your system." once she finished the energy vanished and Kuronue breathe easily.

"Don't do that _ever_ again." Kuronue sighed to the miko. "It hurts like hell and I am not fond of the taste of my own blood."

"Just others." Kagome smirked.

"Yours in particular." he chuckled. Kagome giggled and then sent a smile to Shippo who was looking at her in concern. Demons erupted into more conversation about the fight that just occurred. Bets were being paid while some grumbled, others chuckled happily. The demon and miko stood up and Kuronue looked to the demons that wee still sparring. "That's enough. You can break for lunch and then we'll work on stealth later tonight."

"Yes, sir!" chorused ten voices. Kagome went to Youko and grabbed Shippo from the ground, who went back to Youko when he realized it was safe.

"Thanks for watching him." Kagome told Youko as Kuronue came up behind her. He nodded sharply and glared at Kuronue.

"We'll meet in the dining hall." Youko told her. "Kuronue and I have some things to discuss about the new recruits. I can sense Yomi at the door. He has something to tell you. Ask him to take you to the dining hall and show you to my table." Kagome nodded at the no nonsense tone and walked to the door. When the door closed, Youko snarled at Kuronue.

"She is a miko, Kuronue!" he spat to the bat. "You would dare defile a miko? You know what happens when human women that are used to sate a demon's lust!"

"Youko..." the bat demon began softly. "Yes, I would defile her and keep her as my own. She wouldn't have to put up with the filthy humans that would try and kill her. I would protect her from both worlds."

"You _can't_." he hissed.

"Is there something else, Youko?" Kuronue asked skeptically. "Do you want her for yourself?"

There was stunned silence at that question and Youko didn't know what to say at that.

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

I looked at the demon that had caused problems for me yesterday. He was showing me to the dining hall and I clutched Shippo closer to my chest. The demon, Yomi, stopped and with a sigh, looked down at me. There was no disgust or glaring, just a quiet loathing hidden behind his black eyes.

"I thank you for not telling Youko of what really happened yesterday. I don't know why you did it but I am now in your debt. If you need anything, I will be there. You just need to ask." he told me. I nodded quietly, knowing to refuse would insult the demon and that was the last thing I wanted to do. Insulting a demon was the last thing I _needed_ to do. He showed me to a door and opened it. Inside, the thieves were already eating.

I saw the beautiful and surprisingly tiny bear demon, Mika, roughly tossing the demons their food. She was my height with light brown shoulder length hair, slightly pointed ears, her eyes were gold, and she wore a pink kimono with a light purple obi. She saw me and smiled happily, the softness of her face making her look almost angelic on the tiny woman. There was nothing big or unkind about her but as a bear demon, they did have nasty tempers. She put the pot she was holding into a stunned demons hands and rushed toward me, practically gliding, her pixie-like features glowing.

"Is this him?" she asked, her voice soft, gesturing to Shippo. I nodded and she squealed happily but quietly still. "May I hold him?" she asked, Shippo looked at the bear demon and jumped into her arms. "You are so adorable." she told him. Shippo laughed and smiled at her. "I want children."

"No!" yelled a huge demon. He was a bear demon that towered over Mika several times over. Both her and I barely came to his waist. He had shaggy black hair and he was huge! Huge, in a very muscular manor. He had dark golden eyes and wore a brown tunic with black pants. His ears were slightly pointed and his face was fierce. He was a bear demon like Mika and I'm guessing her mate by the frantic look in his eyes at the word 'children'. "Not yet!"

"Why?" she asked, her eyes glinting, her temper flaring. "I want children!"

"Not yet! Wait until things quiet! The humans are being reckless and killing every demon to cross their path!" he bellowed, his voice naturally loud. Mika's eyes softened and her temper was gone for now. She handed me Shippo and hugged the huge demon.

"Okay, Ryusuke." she said softly and I groaned. Her mood swings were worse than mine. She looked at me and smiled lightly. "I have to finish serving. You go and have a seat." I nodded and Yomi showed me to a low table with black and white fluffy silk pillows.

"This is where Youko and Kuronue eat." he said. "You can say here until they join us." I nodded at Yomi and thanked him softly. He nodded curtly and walked to his table. I sat Shippo next to me and Kirara bounded into my lap. She mewed and I sighed at the cute neko.

So we sat and waited for a weird fox and a perverted bat.

* * *

KYN: Before I post the next chapter, I need to know if I should and Kuronue into the pairing. I'll update once I have enough votes. I won't open a poll, just tell me yes or no in your review. 

Youko: She updated!

KYN: Yes, Youko. I promised you that I would.

Youko: I'm in this chapter!

KYN: yes, Youko. This fic is mostly about you and Kagome. Can you do your part?

Youko: Please vote and review!


	5. Filthy Hanyou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summary:** "Where did the Goshinboku come from?" "It all started with a kitsune and a Priestess…Youko Kurama and Kagome Higurashi."

**Rating:** M for later chapters

**Pairing**: Youko/Kagome/Kuronue

* * *

Kuronue/Kagome/Youko-8 WINS!!!!!!

Kagome/Youko-3

Sorry to those who wanted only Youko/Kagome!

* * *

_"Not yet! Wait until things quiet! The humans are being reckless and killing every demon to cross their path!" he bellowed, his voice naturally loud. Mika's eyes softened and her temper was gone for now. She handed me Shippo and hugged the huge demon._

_"Okay, Ryusuke." she said softly and I groaned. Her mood swings were worse than mine. She looked at me and smiled lightly. "I have to finish serving. You go and have a seat." I nodded and Yomi showed me to a low table with black and white fluffy silk pillows._

_"This is where Youko and Kuronue eat." he said. "You can say here until they join us." I nodded at Yomi and thanked him softly. He nodded curtly and walked to his table. I sat Shippo next to me and Kirara bounded into my lap. She mewed and I sighed at the cute neko._

_So we sat and waited for a weird fox and a perverted bat._

_

* * *

_

**Filthy Hanyou**

Youko looked at Kuronue incredously, his expression would have been cute if the matter they were discussing were not so serious. Kuronue stared at his partner curiously. Youko looked away from the bat and sighed. He pulled a clawed hand through his long silver hair and then let it fall back to his side. Kuronue stood beside his partner, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know, Kuronue." Youko sighed. "I may...she is the only woman, human or not, that hasn't thrown herself at my feet or wanted jewels and she's a miko to boot. A _miko_ that doesn't want to purify me, although she does have the capability, and she's _strong_, Kuronue. She has a kitsune son that she adopted and you _know_ that at his age, kitsune do not trust so easily. Her humanity is the only thing working against her but that can be easily remedied with a small amount of demon blood."

"She is obviously kind and nurturing..." Kuronue trailed. "...she's cute too." he chuckled.

"Hmm." Youko agreed.

"What do you say, Youko?" Kuronue asked. "Want to share the girl after we get to know her? If we both mate her then she is bound to be protected and we know she can protect herself and any children we have in the future. We've shared lovers in the past, hell, we've been together intamately."

"But does she have the capacity to love us both?" he asked softly.

"I believe so..." Kuronue answered just as soft. "Her soul reflects her heart, Youko...and as kuro(dark) bat youkai- I can sense the good and evil within others hearts; I can see the strength and size of someone's soul and her's Youko is the largest I've seen a human. There is a very small, nearly invisible speck of _gray_ not black in her soul and the purity surrounds, encases her like a white cacoon."

"We will see Kuronue...come, let's go and eat." Youko told the other demon and they left the room, walking silently to the dining hall where they saw Kagome sitting with Shippo and laughing at something the tiny fox demon had said. Kirara looked up from her spot, lying down on a pillow, and narrowed her red eyes at thieves, watching them closely as they walked to their seats. Mika saw them and immediately set about gathering plates and food for Kagome, Shippo, Youko, Kuronue, and Kirara.

Kagome smiled when she caught site of the partners and waved at them. Youko nodded his head slightly, whereas Kuronue merely waved back causing said fox demon to role his eyes at his childish antics. Youko took a seat beside Kagome on the pillows and Kuronue sat beside him.

"What took you so long?" Kagome asked as Shippo pulled on a strand of her slightly and began to toy with it, smoothing it out and playing with the texture.

""We had to discuss some private matters." Youko told her. She nodded and Mika brought out plates of fish with potatoes, rice, and soup. Shippo immediately dug into the food and Kagome sighed heavily and smacked him lightly on the head.

"Ow! Momma!" Shippo cried, rubbing his head slightly. "What was that for?"

"You are eating like Inuyasha." Kagome told the small child softly yet sternly. Youko and Kuronue looked at each other and then Kagome when they heard, 'Inuyasha'.

"You have mentioned him before when you first came here...he is but a child, Kagome. How do you know his eating habits?" Kuronue asked the miko. Said miko looked at Kuronue and bit her lip nervously and it took all the strength Youko had to hold back and not soothe the abused appendage.

"I-I am sorry." Kagome said softly. "I can not answer that."

"Pray tell why." Youko asked as he ate slowly.

"I do not know what could happen should I share that information..." Kagome said softly. "Maybe in time, I can tell you but for now..."

"We will wait." Youko said. Kagome smiled and nodded her head happily as she and Kirara began to eat. The meal was fueled by the constant chatter from Shippo as he shared things with Youko and Kuronue about fights they had been in, not using any names or mentioning things about jewel shards. Youko and Kuronue knew that kit was giving them edited versions of the fights and feats the group had accomplished, calling everyone by their title and not name. Sango was Tajiya, Miroku was monk or the Pervert, and Inuyasha was Hanyou.

This did nothing for the thieves but fuel their curiosity and give them unanswered questions such as, why were the demons after the group in the first place? What was their purpose? What spurred such a strange group of six together? More importantly...what was their goal and why had they never heard of them? Surely with all the things they had accomplished, rumors would fly and they would be well known but neither thief could recall hearing of such a strange group.

* * *

"Grandma?" the small child, Chisa asked, interrupting the fairy tale. Her shoulder length brown, black hair flew lightly in the gentle wind and her bright hazel eyes sparked with curiosity. Her red sun dress was light in the summer breeze and she pulled it over her knees as she pulled her knees to her chest. Her feet were shoeless and the soles were covered in dirt. She leaned against her grandmother on the stone bench underneath the shade of the Goshinboku. 

The Grandmother wore a knee length light blue longsleeved dress with gray pants underneath and white shawl was over her shoulders. She wore small wire rimmed glasses and her long silver hair was pulled into a graceful silver bun that had a few unruly stray hairs flow from it. She had a small cane and she herself was weathered with small wrinkled, soft hands and kind wrinkled face. Her eyes twinkled with mirth and she always had a small grin on her face.

"Yes, Chisa? What is it sweetheart?" Grandma asked, her voice gentle and soothing. It was a loving and caressing tone that made the little girl smile at her Grandmother.

"I don't understand..." Chisa admitted, slightly ashamed. Grandma merely gave a small chuckle.

"Oh sweetie, that's okay...you don't need to understand all of it. The story is hard for one so young to completely understand but you are bright for your age and you will do just fine. Tell me, what don't you understand?"

"I don't understand Youko and Kuronue. You said they were mean. Why aren't they mean to Kagome and Shippo?" Chisa asked.

"It's hard to be mean all the time. Youko and Kuronue knew this and so they decided long before they met Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara that they would only be mean to show that they were stronger and to keep others in line."

"Ohhh." Chisa answered with a small smile and a nod of her head. "I get it."

"Good. Don't be afraid to stop me if you don't understand something...now where was I?" the old woman asked as she tapped her chin thoughtfully causing Chisa to giggle.

"You were at the part where Kuronue and Youko were thinking about how they never heard of the group."

"Oh! That's right! Thank you Chisa!" she cleared her throat and began again. "While Youko and Kuronue were wondering about Kagome and Shippo, all was not well in Feudal Japan..."

* * *

"What do you mean Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome are _gone_?!" Sango screamed as she lifted Hiraikotsu and tried to strike Inuyasha with it. Miroku leapt up and tried to grab Sango but she pushed him off of her and she screamed again. "How can they be gone and you not know where they are?!" 

"I told you! Their scents stop at the well and disappear but they're not at home with Kagome's family!" Inuyasha yelped as he ducked a paticularly vicious strike from Sango.

"Why did Kagome go home early?" Sango asked lowly. Inuyasha's ear fell back as they pressed against his skull like a puppy that knew he did something wrong. Sango's eyes flashed angrily as she growled at the hanyou. "What did you _do_?"

"I didn't do noth'in!" Inuyasha snapped, stuffing his hands into his baggy sleeves and looking away.

"You did something!" Sango yelled as Miroku gave up and sat down, drinking his tea. "She left this hut with you and you return alone! What the hell happened?"

"It's none of your business!" Inuyasha finally snarled, having not taken a liking to be dominated.

"It is my business!" Sango cried as tears filled her eyes. "Kagome is all I have left! She's my only family now that Kohaku is dead! She's gone and so is Kirara so you better start talking or so help me you'll learn just why I was named the best Tajiya in my village." she snapped.

"I called her Kikyo as we were about to rut! Happy?! Are you happy now that you know what a bastard I am?! Now that I told you?! Shippo was screaming for her last night and figured out I did something! He must have taken Kirara to go look for his damn Mother because her bag is gone! The well obviously let him through because they ain't here or in Kagome's time! So they have to have gone where Kagome is! Are you fuck'in hap-?!" Sango cut him off with a vicious punch to the face that had Inuyasha snap his head to the side and had Miroku stand from his seated position against the hut and standing in case Inuyasha lost his temper and attacked Sango.

"You lousy little asshole. You god damn _bastard._" Sango hissed, her hands clenched to her sides. Inuyasha's face was still set to the side and his bangs hid his eyes but he flinched when he heard Sango begin again. "Kagome has never deserved any of the things you did to her. You treated her like trash, you called her degrading names, you insulted her power level, you made her feel insecure, you made her feel worthless everytime you left to Kikyo but she still protected you and loved you and_ that_ is how you treat her? You call another as you begin to make love to her.

She gave up everything for us and the shards, for _you_ in particular! She stayed not because it was her duty, because she could have sealed the well, lived a normal life, and left it to Kikyo to find the shards and for us to suffer in a world with Naraku. She _didn't_ though! She stayed because she loved you! She saved her rival for your love because she knew you cared for that dead woman! She saved us in the final battle! She protected us with those barriers! She trained hard to get your approval but she got nothing but a, 'Kikyo can do better' and then the kicker...we get the jewel and it curses her. She has to guard it forever, a wish can never be made and you tell her, 'Thanks to you wench, I can't wish on the damn thing!'

Kagome shrugged it off. It hurt her but you just sat and grumbled for three weeks about that damn wish and how everything was Kagome's fault! Well you wouldn't be here today if it _was_ Kagome's fault! She unsealed you from a tree that Kikyo sealed you to and placed a barrier around you as her power exploded killing Naraku. If you ever did half the shit to me as to what you did to Kagome, I would have _let you die like the mongrel you are_. I have never been so _pissed off_ or so _ashamed_ of you in my life. That was low Inuyasha. I never thought of you as a filthy hanyou but I may rethink that because only _filthy hanyou_ do what you had done." Sango then turned on her heal and left Inuyasha standing where he was, eyes shielded by his bangs.

Inuyasha didn't wait. He bolted from his spot and through the forest, Sango's words echoing in his head.

_...treated her like trash... _

_...called her degrading names..._

_...still protected you... _

_...stayed because she loved you..._

_...trained hard to get your approval... _

_...unsealed you... _

_...filthy hanyou... _

_...filthy hanyou... _

_...filthy hanyou... _

"Yes." Inuyasha whispered sadly as his eyes filled with tears. "I am _nothing_ more than a _filthy hanyou_."

* * *

"Time to learn stealth men!" Kuronue yelled. Kagome coughed and Kuronue smirked. "Men_ and_ Kagome!" Kagome nodded her head happily and then Kuronue. "Since Youko is a kitsune of high caliber and I am bat demon, our hearing is very good. You will walk around us quietly. We will be blind folded but our ears will be open. Youko and I will both have thornless, _thornless Youko_, whips. If we can hear you or pinpoint your exact spot then you have failed the exercise. If you are hit five times with our whips, you are out. The point is to be as quiet as possible. Youko!" 

The silver kitsune was handed two black pieces of cloth and he tied his around his eyes and the other he gave to Kuronue. Youko pulled out two seeds from his hair and turned them into pieces of grass. The pieces of grass snapped with a 'crack' and changed into long, deadly whips. He handed one to Kuronue who then tied his cloth around his eyes. The thieves in training walked in a slow circle around the two.

There was no sound but two grunts and cries of pain could be heard as the whips cracked. Kagome winced when she saw the bleeding welts on the two demons struck. She walked quietly and then a strangeled whimper erupted from her throat as the crack of the whip was heard and descended upon her arm. She looked at the welt that was left and felt the slight bleeding. She lifted her arm and healed it immediatly and steadied her steps to walk quieter.

She was hit again and she frowned when the stinging was far greater than before as she was hit on her side. Another sound came from her throat as others were struck around her. Kagome's eyes widened and she regulated her breathing and went into a almost meditative state so her heart slowed but she was still aware of her surroundings. Several demons cursed as they were struck out. Another crack and the whip hit her leg. She flinched. She wondered what was giving her away. Her steps were good, her breathing was regualted, heart barely beating, what was wrong?

She heard Youko take a deep breath and she smiled, hiding her scent. Another few demons were pulled away and there were only three of them left, invcluding herself. Her eyes widened when she felt the whip connect with her and then another and she sighed heavily and took a hissed breath. She opened her eyes and walked from her position to the side and sighed. What gave her away? The last two were taken out and Youko chuckled.

"Some of you breathed too loud or stepped to hard, others your heart was racing to fast. Most forgot to hide their scents and then finally forgot to hide your aura." Kagome cursed and Youko turned his cloth covered eyes to her. "That's what you forgot, hmm?"

"Yep." Kagome mumbled, undoubtly kicking herself in the head for forgetting that one. The group did this several times and Kagome was usually one of the only ones left standing due to the fact she knew how to regualte her breathing and slow her heart beat as well as hide her aura and scent. That night she was exhausted and was shown to a room by Kuronue.

"This is your room and it's right next to mine. Youko's room is just down the hall." Kagome nodded and yawned tiredly. She had went to Youko's room and retrieved her bright yellow, monstrous bag, silently thanking Shippo and Kirara for being so wonderful and bringing her stuff. "Is there anything you need?"

"A bath." Kagome sighed. "Is there any place I can bathe?" she asked. Kuronue nodded and hid a smirk. She was a clean human too and that was unusual since all humans thought taking baths would turn you into a water demon.

"Youko had a private bath installed for Mika to show our appreciation of her. It's at the opposite end of this hall, passed Youko's room." Kagome nodded and handed him Shippo. "What do you want me to do with him?"

"Can you get him and Kirara some dinner and then brong him to the baths. I am going to skip dinner right now. I'm too tired to even think right now." Kagome sighed. Kuronue nodded and Shippo waved goodbye to his mother. Kagome sighed and walked into the room that had a large king sized bed with blue sheets and pillows. Everything was silk and in the corners were the beautiful green plants that provided light for them. The light, she noticed, turned white during the day. There was also a dresser and a vanity to the side.

Kagome sighed and grabbed her bathing supplies and then a sleeping yukata, having taken to ditching most of her future clothes because they were 'scandelous'. She smiled and skipped from the room, excited to reach the baths, humming the whole way.

* * *

KYN: I updated! Woohoo! I'm sorry it took so long but I have finally fallen under the pressure of school work. Not that I care or anything but damn...it's getting tougher!  
Youko: I am fortunately smart enough to help her.  
KYN: Youko is surprisingly good at math. I hate math. So here's the deal peeps...I have to update everything and I really am trying but I think I have 14 chaptered stories and only two of them are almost done.  
Youko: Ouch.  
KYN: Yep. Oh! I am also a beta reader now and filled out the stuff in my profile to be one! Woohoo! Thanks for the reviews guys and I love you all! Please review again or more or whatever! 


	6. Crumble

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summary:**"Where did the Goshinboku come from?" "It all started with a kitsune and a Priestess…Youko Kurama and Kagome Higurashi."

**Rating:** M for later chapters

**Pairing**: Youko/Kagome/Kuronue

* * *

_Kagome sighed and grabbed her bathing supplies and then a sleeping yukata, having taken to ditching most of her future clothes because they were 'scandelous'. She smiled and skipped from the room, excited to reach the baths, humming the whole way._

* * *

**Crumble**

Kagome sighed happily as she sat inside the large hot spring. She looked up and at the cave like ceiling, silently wondering what Sango and Miroku were doing, vaguely wondering what Inuyasha was doing. Did he even care she was gone? Did he even want her back? She shook her head, not liking thinking of him because of what he had done.

Slowly she began to wash her hair and scrubbed the dirt and grime from her body. She rinsed and then leaned her head on the wooden floor behind her. She sighed and closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. That was the worst mistake she could have made.

* * *

_She was in the dark again... wondering what for. _

_The darkness felt like it was suffocating her. She flinched and cried out. She felt like she was falling and then there was a light. She felt herself being pulled towards the light but something kept pulling her down from the white. She fought and struggled against the hands that pulled her down wards. Around her she saw faces of demons she had killed in the past or enemies they had previously encountered and defeated._

_They were pulling her downwards to a hel she wanted no part of..._

_She felt herself running out of breath the more she struggled and then... she felt a hand grip her own and jerk her towards the light._

* * *

Kagome's snapped open as she began to cough. She turned on her side, her lungs and throat burning her. She looked through hazy eyes and into the dark violet, black eyes of Kuronue. He was soaked, his hat falling off his head limply. Kuronue leaned down and pat her back and she realized she was naked. She blushed and Kuronue looked away, grabbing one of Mika's bathing yukatas and throwing it over Kagome's body.

"Thank you..." she whispered and then Kuronue exploded, loosing his composure.

"What happened? You could have drowned!" he growled, eyes flashing.

"I was so tired..." she whimpered. Kuronue sighed and nodded his head, understanding her weariness, having been the cause of it.

"Just-just go to bed..." he sighed. "Shippo and Kirara are already in your room, having fallen asleep at the table."

"Thank you." Kagome whispered again, standing quickly. She bowed and then paused, She leaned down and pressed a fleeting kiss to Kuronue's cheek before leaving the bat demon on the floor to steady his heart rate. Kagome hurried down the hall, knowing the white was turning see through. She made it without any mishaps and quickly went into her room.

On her bed, she found Shippo curled up with Kirara. She changed into her sleeping yukata and slipped on a pair of underwear. She sighed, understaning the severity of falling asleep... but she didn't understand the dreams or the extreme exhaustion she felt. her body had undergone worse but this was awful.

She didn't know what was happening...

The jewel did... she didn't know of the magic swirling just above her breast in the small and tiny jewel, preparing her for the hardships that lay ahead, the love she would have to fight for, the war she was about to enter whether she liked it or not. The jewel knew and it was doing it's best to prepare it guardian by feeding her power but by feeding her power it was also draining her by putting a strain on her stores.

The jewel wept for it's guardian, wanting her to be prepapred but never intended to actually be the cause of her near run in with death. It weeped for her pain and her sadness, for love she wanted but couldn't be, for the struggles she went through, and most importantly for the heart that may never heal. Yes, their guardian held herself up with smiles but they were false, and she laughed of course, but those were false too.

Soon she would break.

* * *

So as she lied down next to her son and her friend, she wept bitter tears, silent as they soaked the pillow beneath her head and she whimpered from the pain of having her heart shattered once more, the pain of possibly not seeing her family again... the jewel glowed on her breast and wept with her.

Youko lay silently in his bed, the bed that Kagome had so recently occupied. He was curious about the small human whom had come from the bottom of a well. His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed but then her scent tickled his nose, coming from the side of the bed she had lay on. His eyes fluttered close, her scent soothing him, smelling pleasant unlike most humans of this time.

The door to his room opened and he looked up broke out into a roaring laughter as he spotted the wet bat demon that stood before his room. The bat walked in, grumbling about the "Idiocy of some people". Youko continued his laughter as his friend's hat fell from his head with a loud 'plop' onto the floor. Kuronue closed the door behind him rang out his hair and then picked up his hat and rang it out too.

"Shut up, Youko." he growled but Youko continued laughing, especially when Kuronue's wings sagged. Kuronue narrowed his eyes and then snapped his wings outwards sending water flying in all directions and onto the kitsune before him. Said kitsune yelped and quit laughing immediately, in favor of glaring at his friend.

"What happened?" Youko asked as he wiped the moisture Kuronue promptly snapped onto him.

"Kagome almost drowned." he growled. Youko snapped his towards Kuronue and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he snarled, lips curling over perfectly white canines.

"She fell asleep in the hot spring." he sighed, wiping his eyes tiredly.

"Is she alright?" Youko asked quickly.

"Yes. She is in her room and should be sleeping as we speak." Kuronue replied as he pulled off his wet garments and set them in the corner. He walked over to Youko and lay his nude form onto the kitsune. Said kitsune shifted into a comfortable position, his tail curling around his friend protectively.

"Are you staying here tonight, old friend?" Youko asked softly as the bat demon's eyes closed slowly. He pulled a seed from his hair and insert some youki inside. The seed grew into a small plant with dark green leaves spotted with white. Youko crushed the small plant in his hands and it crumbled into dust. He blew the dust onto his partners face and it settled around his head, causing him to sleep instantly.

Youko stayed awake awhile longer, contemplating the human. She almost drowned according to Kuronue. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have the human woman around. She seemed to be causing problems already.

* * *

A week had passed in the hideout and Kagome and the other new recruits had finished their training. Now it was time to put their newly acquired skills to the test and Kagome was nervous. Youko said if you wee caught then no one would came back and save you, and you were on your own. if some did come back then it would be a miracle in itself.

Kagome during this time developed a small bond between her, Youko, and Kuronue. They ate their meals together, talked late into the nights about nonsense, and they taught her everything they knew. Kagome knew though, that something was very wrong with her. At night her powers would fluctuate, scaring the crap out of Kirara and shippo. The two small demons took to sharing a room with Youko or Kuronue depending on who wanted company.

She feared that something could happen should someone trigger the wrong emotion.

Tonight the group would be stealing from a wealthy human lord that had problems treating his people. Kagome sighed as she was given an outfit much like Youko's but black in color and more tapered to woman's build. The night of the theft, they ran out together, Kirara perched on Kagome's shoulder. Pushing energy into her feet, she was able to keep up surprisingly well with other demons whom had come to respect her.

They broke off into three groups, nervousness etching its way into Kagome's stomach. She was with Youko and Yomi's group. They were to be the ones that actually stole the item they were after, It was apparently the Water Dragon's Eye, a dark blue orb with the ability to allow the person to control water. The silently swept across the Lord's house, which was actually more of a fortress.

Youko's eyes glowed eerily in the moonless night as he used his powers to grow small plants around the compound, targeting their look outs, and putting them into a dreamless slumber. Kagome flinched at the power he had. The moved quickly, Youko knowing exactly where they were going having gotten the blue prints long before. As the moved past several rooms, Kagome felt her heart clench in her chest several times, causing her to fall to her knees. Yomi barely missed stepping on her as she took in silent gasps of air and clenched at her heart.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed softly. Kagome couldn't say a word, her lungs restricting and she gasped as another shudder of pain rippled through her body and she squeezed at her chest until blood dripped from her hands. Yomi's eyes widened. Though he bore no love for the woman before him, he respected her. Youko was already gone with thte rest of the group and it was just Yomi and Kagome.

Slowly the pain stopped and Kagome gained back her breath but her body still shuddered. It was then a loud wail pierced the night and Kagome's heart clenched once more. It was the wail of a child and then there was gentle cooing from a mother in the room next to her. Kagome listened silently to the cried of the child.

"Shh... hush my child. It's alright... sleep my child... everything is fine Inuyasha." the voice whispered. The name Inuyasha repeated in her mind and then emotions swirled in her eyes, power sizzling just underneath the skin.

_Inuyasha._

Kagome cracked.

Her scream filled the night, her power lighting up the compound in an array of blue, silver, and green.

**Dearest Guardian... we are sorry.**

* * *

KYN: So this chapter is really short but I just wanted to get an update done. Sorry it has taken me so long to update! My muses are detained at this point and time. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and give me at least twenty reviews! If you haven't checked out my new SessxKag story, please go and take a look at it. It's titled, 'A Demon Lord's Cry'. Thanks for all the previous reviews!


End file.
